


A day in the life

by arclla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclla/pseuds/arclla
Summary: For Christmas challenge"Remember that you are dust, and to dust you shall return."Summary: Parenting is difficultwarning: mention about James/Lily's death





	A day in the life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the love of Merlin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+love+of+Merlin).



***

星期天的下午，西里斯.布莱克总带着一瓶威士忌登门拜访：艾雷岛的十二年波摩。柠檬，蜂蜜，标志性的烟熏；舌尖泛起魔法般的巧克力味，莱姆斯把金色的酒液倒入两个缺角的玻璃杯，任由暖意随着呼吸在体内缓缓涨落。

炎热，困倦，令人乏味。被派驻到海外向来是件苦事，莱姆斯对此却表示心满意足：书店，咖啡馆，本地报社；他可以借用费比安的账户将稿件发回地球彼端，除此之外，一切于他都不再重要了。

“你总有一天要消失在空气里。”西里斯在地板上伸开四肢，把脸冲向门缝，“没人能像你一样活着。”

“如果是被一枚巴佐卡击中的话，”莱姆斯竖起食指，指尖微微颤动，“只是时间早晚。”

“如果真的有那么一天，我希望那时自己在做梦。”脸上泛起危险的红晕，西里斯打了个嗝；他的头发在木地板上散作泛着丝光的扇形，莱姆斯迷惑地看着他，仿佛一瞬间忘记自己置身何处。

“害怕亲眼见到？”

“不。”他翻了个身，用侧卧的姿势将躯干蜷成一团，睡着了。

 

莱姆斯是在大斋期的第一天时遇到他的。高大英俊的黑发男人，额前用圣灰画着十字，走在队伍的末尾不断拍照。或许是游客——来自三岛的他能轻易辨别出前者身上的维多利亚气息：伴随他长大的空气与水，被他捐弃的相似之处。他坐在路边的咖啡馆里写下即将被朗读，谈论的段落，时不时地抬头看向街道，在心底为那人做着速写而不自知。我们永远无法彻彻底底地活在这个世界上——它渴求的东西太多了；我们尽可能地将自身置于周遭的事物中，然而行事作风却像极了那些软体动物：盲目地挥动四肢，只为从水流中攫取一些稀薄的养分。他停住笔，发现自己的手下逐渐出现一角素描：皮肤苍白，中指戴着一颗硕大的宝石戒指。莱姆斯迷惑地抬头看去，隔着茫茫人群一眼看到那人眼睫下方的浅淡淤青：他在揉眼睛。

仿佛感受到了从橱窗中传来的视线，那人转头用相机对准他，摁下快门。

莱姆斯将铅笔放回胸前的口袋里，转头招呼女侍者再多上一杯咖啡。

 

即使加上在异地偶遇同乡的激动因素，他也异常健谈了。先是感谢他的咖啡并一口喝干（“你不知道我今天走了多少路！谢天谢地！”），随后毫不见外地将椅子拉到自己身边，把相机举到他的眼前（“你当然可以选择删掉，反正它已经达成使命。”）。莱姆斯险些招架不住：他略显狼狈地摇了摇头，将那台贵重的机器小心翼翼地放回漆面斑驳的咖啡桌上，一时间怀疑自己是否做了一个正确的决定。不过，管他呢，他的确很久没有和人用母语好好说过话了。

“所以，你在这儿是做什么呢？”

“你在这儿又是做什么呢？”一个狡黠又疲倦的笑；黑发男人挑了挑眉，伸出手去，“西里斯.布莱克。”

“……如果说生活教会了我什么，那就是，不要轻信一个用问题当做答案的人。”莱姆斯叹了口气，潦草地握了握他的指尖，“莱姆斯.卢平，是个记者。”

“你为本地报社工作？”西里斯擅自为他们点了两杯蓝山，咖啡端上来后，他又从胸前的口袋里摸出一小支威士忌，冲他挤挤眼睛，“想再加些牛奶吗？”

“不了，谢谢，”莱姆斯伸手盖住自己的咖啡杯；这一举动让西里斯愉快地笑了起来，眼角浮现出轻微的纹路，“我是被外派到这儿的。”

“因为你葡萄牙语说得很好？”

莱姆斯的口中突然泛起一丝苦意：他后悔拒绝那些‘牛奶’了。然而他不能醉：等会儿要去老波特家接哈利，身上带着酒气可不是什么加分项。

“因为。”他无意识地吞咽着，嗓子痛苦地收紧了，“因为我的孩子在这边有家人。”

西里斯脸上的笑容消失了；他慢慢地靠回椅背里，视线下落，盯着瓷碟表面粗糙的烫金，“这是我听过的最奇怪的一句话。”

“我是一个男孩的监护人。”莱姆斯不明白自己为什么要把这些告诉一个陌生人，然而，生活本身是很奇怪的，“他是我朋友的孩子。”朋友和妻子丧生于一场著名的公共事故，关于一座大桥，和一个名为里德尔国际的建筑公司，“我朋友是巴西裔，他的父母在这边生活，于是我决定带着孩子一起过来。”

“我很抱歉。”西里斯举起了双手，沮丧的神色从脸上一闪而过，“我不该让你想起这些，我真的很抱歉，莱姆斯。”

“现在你该知道了，用问题当答案的后果。”这句话的本意该是一个玩笑；莱姆斯试图眨眨眼，但是失败了。晚霞透过脏兮兮的玻璃落在身前的碟子里，他仔细地打量着那块圆乎乎的光，努力不让自己的声音过于颤抖：“我不该对一个陌生人谈起这些，对不起。”

“知道这些之后，我想我已经不算是陌生人了。”西里斯安静地看着他，轻轻地吸了口气，“我要告诉你一个秘密。”

“你不会。”他猛地抬起头，仿佛被蜜蜂叮了一下，“发问之前你并不知道我会给出这样的答案，不要觉得有所亏欠，不要为此感到愧疚，”永远不要试图用一个秘密换取另外一个秘密：不像货币，秘密的价值不受大众认可，“好吧……事实上，我得走了。”莱姆斯看了看腕表，将本子和铅笔放进胸前的口袋，赶在西里斯做出任何反应前便匆匆离去。

 

如果说这一天中能有什么愉快的事情：哈利.波特先生显然在爷爷奶奶家度过了一个完美的周末。他们从老波特家的雷克萨斯上下来，哈利礼貌地和司机说了再见，便迫不及待地拉着他的手往家里走去，边走边说，兴致高涨：

“……然后爷爷给我牵来了一匹小马，”男孩伸直手臂，在头顶比划着，“是非常漂亮的枣红色！”

“听起来真不错，”莱姆斯把他的书包放在餐桌上，自己走进厨房烧水泡茶，“你和小马都做了什么？”

“我喂它吃胡萝卜，爷爷让我取名字……”哈利亦步亦趋地跟他进了厨房，将手伸到水流下，“不过没有骑。爷爷说，小马还没有驯好，下次才能和我一起出门。”

“你取了什么名字？”莱姆斯取下墙上的毛巾为他擦手，又从橱柜里拿出一盒黄油饼干，“想来点果酱吗？”

“想！”哈利摸了摸自己的肚子：爷爷奶奶早就往里边塞满了各种点心，然而他不想拒绝莱姆斯递来的任何东西，“我想叫它‘艾丽西亚’，不过爷爷说，小马是男孩子，因此要取一个帅气一点的。”

“男孩子可以叫亚历克斯……不过，”他背过身去沏茶，嘴角悄悄地弯了一下，“最后呢？”

“最后爷爷决定叫它‘火弩箭’，虽然我不知道那是什么意思。”哈利将饼干碟子和果酱碗放在一个托盘上，颤巍巍地举起来，“我可以去客厅看会儿电视吗？”

“去吧。”莱姆斯摸摸他的头，自己端着杯子在餐桌旁坐下了。

 

***

莱姆斯经常告诉自己，你的生活没什么可抱怨的。工作，写东西，照顾哈利，还有什么安排能比这更好呢？距离那场事故已经过去两年，哈利不再追问爸爸妈妈到底去了哪里，偶然谈起时，语气就像他们从未离开；老波特夫妇为哈利设了一个账户，每月都会往里转钱，然而这安排使他倍感屈辱，在一次算不上愉快的谈话后，老波特终于同意将那笔钱当做哈利的大学基金，不再对他们的日常生活进行干涉。莱姆斯的经济状况从来都说不上宽裕，最窘迫的时候，甚至去码头干过苦工；然而他的性格是很奇特的：詹姆爱他就像爱自己的血亲兄弟，知道这件事后，却依然被他的举止气得满脸通红：

“如果你觉得，我会让我最好的朋友——去码头——给别人搬行李——”詹姆.波特大口地喘着气，如果脑袋能冒烟的话，他的肩上大概正顶着一个不断尖叫的开水壶，“莱姆斯.约翰.卢平！你究竟有什么毛病？！”

“接受我的命运，并试着习惯它。”莱姆斯和颜悦色地抖了抖手上的报纸，努力忽略肩背上传来的酸痛之感，“这可不是我的毛病……说真的，你干嘛这么生气？”

“你明明——你明明知道你的身体——”黑发男人似乎对自己的词穷感到气愤，他在屋里来回地踱着步，努力消化喉中的怒火，“莱姆斯！你为什么不肯和我住在一起呢？你知道我愿意照顾你——莉莉——我们愿意照顾你……见你的鬼吧！你明天就搬过来！！”

“我已经过了能被收养的年纪了，我必须得提醒你。”面对好友的指控，莱姆斯竟然愉快地笑了起来，“你想承担对我的义务，就只剩结婚一条路，这是法律规定的……然而我并不想因此下地狱，抱歉了，叉子。”

詹姆的表情就像被一个篮球正中面门。

“有时候，我真的很想把你的脑子打开，看看里边都装了些什么。”一阵令人难以忍受的沉默，詹姆猛地往自己的额头上甩了一巴掌，“我恨你。”

“我爱你。”莱姆斯冲他举起茶杯，露出一个胜利者的微笑。

 

这成了他对詹姆.波特说的最后一句话。

 

老天或许是仁慈的。过后的几年里，他一直这样告诉自己：有太多数据表明，人们对近亲所说的最后一句话是谩骂，抱怨，甚至诅咒，而詹姆听到的，是自己的爱。詹姆离开后的两小时，他接到一个从学校打来的电话，老师语速极快地介绍了自己，为打扰他的休息时间而道歉，随即异常焦虑地问，您知不知道波特夫妇现在在哪儿？他们本该一小时前把波特先生接走的，然而到现在为止，连电话也打不通了。

仿佛一脚踏空，他迎来永无止境的坠落。

他以为，最令人痛苦的应该是遗体辨认。具体的片段已经被回忆涂抹得不成样子，他依稀记得自己被带进一个被白色充斥的房间，穿着制服的女人带他走到平台前，无声地将白布掀开。詹姆的手表还牢牢地戴在腕上，他和莉莉的双手紧握在一起；两枚戒指从指缝中露出一角，璀璨的红宝石和钻石们在白炽灯下闪动着冰冷的光。他签了很多次自己的名字，打了很多电话，与不同的人交谈，最后得到一个装着遗物的证物袋，一张说明遗物价值的表单。他一边在“手表”后写下一串零，一边觉得呼吸困难，然而此时此刻不容他喘息：最棘手的问题正在前方耐心地等待着。

 

要怎样向哈利解释这一切？

 

最初的几个月，他搬进了詹姆和莉莉的家。他和哈利一点点地把冰箱中的食物吃干净，收拾房间，将主卧的四柱床罩上一层黑纱；他把波特夫妇的结婚戒指用一根皮绳穿好，戴在自己的脖颈上，将詹姆的手表放到哈利的床头柜里；他清点自己的存款，向几家律师事务所询价，和波特夫妇的保险代理人谈话；被告知自己是受益人之一时，只是淡淡地点了点头，便将赔款全数转入哈利的账户。有位姓邓布利多的律师主动联系了他：他所在的事务所希望针对事故责任方发起一场集体诉讼。他花了一个下午的时间和邓布利多进行沟通，对方是位身量高瘦的中年男性，留着红褐色的长发，半月形的眼镜上垂下一条细细的金链。

“我们会成为这场诉讼的集体唯一首席律师，”邓布利多递过一张长长的清单，上边按时间顺序罗列了霍格沃茨律师事务所维权成功的案例，“之前你联系的米勒娃.麦格女士是我的老朋友，然而她擅长的是知识产权法，所以她选择将你的邮件转发给我。”

“感谢您愿意抽出时间来见我。”莱姆斯将清单放回桌上，“我需要做些什么？”

“保持耐心，”邓布利多平静地看着他，钴蓝色的双眼里饱含着某种沉甸甸的情绪，“正义往往比恶行更需要时间。”

 

五个月后，在一个下着大雪的夜晚，他带着哈利踏上了飞往圣保罗的航班。

 

客厅中传来吵闹的片尾曲。他突然回过神来，似乎不明白自己为何会坐在一个狭小又昏暗的厨房里。哈利端着空碟子跑进来，似乎没有发现任何异样，只是问他为什么不把灯打开。他看着那孩子在水槽前用洗洁剂吹出大大小小的泡泡，相较记忆中的背影，哈利已经长得很高了。

锁骨下方的戒指被体温捂得温热；一股冲动席卷了他。

“哈利，到这儿来。”他伸手解开颈上的皮绳，将戒指托在自己的掌心，“看看这是什么？”

“戒指。”哈利将湿漉漉的双手在裤子上蹭了蹭，“可是你没有结婚呀。”

“再看看。”他摆弄着那颗硕大的红宝石，温和地提醒道，“有没有觉得熟悉？”

“这个，”哈利拿起那枚戒指，凑在眼下仔细地看，“很像我妈妈手上的那个。”

“就是那个。”他递过另一枚，白钻的四周有一圈细碎的红宝石，“这是你爸爸的。很抱歉没能早点给你，我原先打算等到你谈了第一段恋爱之后再……”

哈利没有说话。他直直地看着莱姆斯，声音有些颤抖：“你要走了吗？”

“不，当然不，”这反应不是自己所预料的，莱姆斯惊讶地睁大了眼，身体前倾，将哈利抱在了怀里，“为什么这么说？”

“你为什么要给我戒指？”哈利闷闷地说，隐约带着一丝鼻音，“我知道你的脖子上一直戴着它们，我不想——”

“这是你父母的戒指，我迟早要给你的。我想他们也会支持我这样做。”莱姆斯摸了摸他的头发，胸腔被酸楚填满了，“我永远不会离开你，直到你希望我走为止。”

“我已经有爸爸的手表了。他们也希望给你留些纪念，我敢说。”哈利固执地挣脱了，拉过他的左手，试图把戒指往上套；然而詹姆的戒圈对他来说过于宽松，就连拇指也挂不住，只有莉莉的勉强合适，堪堪地卡在中指根部。莱姆斯被哈利的举动弄糊涂了；他迷惑地看着自己的手掌，仿佛第一次见到它似的：“你在做什么？”

“好吧，我可以留下爸爸的。”哈利发出一声挫败的叹息，将那枚白钻放进自己的口袋里，“你留着妈妈的。”

若不是情境不允许，他真想笑出声来：“这是‘对戒’，哈利，它该属于一双伴侣，而不是那对夫妻的独子和教父——我们不能像掰开一块曲奇那样把对戒拆开，那是很残忍的事情。”

哈利沉默了。莱姆斯觉得自己似乎把话说得太重，正想向他道歉，却见那孩子满不在乎地耸了耸肩：“好吧。”

“……所以？”他有些好笑地瞧着他，准备将莉莉的红宝石戒指摘下，“那么，你把这个也拿去……”

“不。”哈利把自己的手搭在他的手背上，信心十足地拍了拍，“我有办法了。”

莱姆斯对哈利的爱毫无保留；然而，就连那么沉重，那么炽热的爱，也无法让他真正理解哈利与现实世界的相处之道。

 

***

他以为，教子亲手为自己戴上结婚戒指这件事已经成为他人生中最莫名的时刻；然而他错了。晚餐结束后，他把哈利赶进浴室洗澡，自己去地下室洗衣服；等他再次回来时，哈利正坐在电视机前，身后的地板上有一滩云朵形状的水迹。

“我刚刚接了个电话，莱米，”男孩听见脚步声，回头看向他，“是找你的。”

“是费比安叔叔吗？”他用厨房纸把那摊水渍吸干，拿过毛巾替哈利擦头发，“你们聊了些什么？”

哈利往后一仰，靠进他的怀里，摇了摇头：

“不是费比安，是一个叫西里斯.布莱克的人。他本来是找你的，我说你在洗衣服，他就说，他也很愿意和我谈谈。”

莱姆斯的手停住了；几个小时前的回忆突然如潮水般席卷而来。他怎么会有家里的号码？

“关于‘接听陌生来电’这件事，我应该给你上一课……不过，你们都聊了些什么？”

“爷爷奶奶，火弩箭，戒指。他讲了他的摩托车，叫艾文多克，是一辆哈雷——什么是哈雷？”

“哈雷是一个摩托车品牌。”他漫不经心地用毛巾搓着湿漉漉的发梢，直到那个词击中了他，“戒指？什么戒指？”

“爸爸妈妈的对戒。”哈利专心地盯着麦片广告里的毛绒玩偶，扭了扭身子，找到一个更舒服的姿势，“我告诉他，我正在找人。”

莱姆斯听得懂每一个词，构成句子后，他却毫无头绪：“找人？找什么人呢？另外我得说，这些事情不该对一个陌生人提起，哈利，你甚至不知道他长什么样——”

“我在找一个可以拿走爸爸的戒指的人。”哈利仰头看向他，若有所思地皱起了眉，“真奇怪，西里斯也是这样告诉我的。”

想说的话把他淹没了；莱姆斯深深地吸了一口气，强迫自己冷静下来：“我有几个问题：首先，你为什么不愿意留着詹姆的戒指？”

“你说那戒指是为伴侣准备的，然而我可不能和你谈恋爱。”哈利不解地看了他一眼，仿佛在问，你连这都没想明白吗？“所以我要为你找到一名伴侣，这样你就可以留着妈妈的戒指了。”

你和真是和詹姆一模一样。不，我不能……那么，你为什么不给自己找个女朋友？不行，哈利还太小了。不，这事儿我能自己处理，我是个成熟的大人了，哈利，尽管你可能没发现。好，就这句。

“哈利，我是个成熟的大人了，”他勉强忍住笑意，“我完全有能力给自己找到一个伴侣。”

“但你没有。”哈利直直地看着他的眼睛，“我们在一起住了这么久，你从来没有邀请任何人到家里来，除了费比安叔叔。”

我发誓，这对话以前也曾发生过。他的确是詹姆的儿子，上帝啊。

“那是因为，”莱姆斯顿了顿，下意识地把毛巾揉成一团，“或许现在还不是时候，哈利。”

“西里斯也是这么说的。”哈利的回答再次使他吃惊了，“不过他还说了，任何时候开始尝试都不算晚。”

“我需要和这个人好好地谈一谈，”莱姆斯喃喃道，“他不该对一个孩子说这些事情。”

“他已经向我道过歉了。”哈利笑了起来，从他的膝上跳下，到餐桌旁拿起一张纸条，“西里斯留了一个号码给你，他希望也向你道歉……他干了什么事情？”

“我不知道。”莱姆斯伸手捏捏自己的鼻梁，拿过那张纸条，“但我确信，他有大麻烦了。”

 

END

 

 

 

 

Extra

五年后。

“这一看就是纽约的切工，四……不，五克拉？我猜是D级，不过没有工具可以仔细检查，你的放大镜可不作数。”西里斯亲昵地摸了摸哈利的后脑勺，把戒指递了回去，“你刚才说什么来着？”

“我刚才说，这就是我爸爸的婚戒。”黑发男孩叹了口气，将它摆在自己的膝盖上，“你怎么说？”

“我怎么说？”他被那声叹息逗得有点想笑，“我想说，要是月亮脸发现了，会很生气的，他明令禁止你把戒指拿给我看，记得吗？”

哈利摇了摇头：“成熟一点，大脚板。”

“你和你的教父越来越像了，这很吓人。”西里斯挑起了眉，“好吧，这是枚很贵的戒指，与此相称的对戒应该也同样出色，你父母的眼光非常独特。”

“我妈妈的戒指上是一枚红宝石。”哈利平静地看着他，绿莹莹的双眼一眨不眨，“莱姆斯说，爸爸想为她买一枚红钻，然而妈妈听到价格后，直接拿出温度计塞进了他的嘴里。”

“我喜欢她！”西里斯发出一声犬吠般的大笑，向后倒进了沙发里，“真希望能见见他们。”

“我也希望。”哈利耸了耸肩，声音有点颤抖，“总而言之，你想要它吗？”

“我？”他猛地睁大眼睛，一骨碌爬了起来，“这一点也不好笑！”

“不好笑的原因是，这本来就不是个笑话，”哈利站了起来；西里斯突然发现，他已经是个身形高瘦的少年人了，“你爱他吗？”

“爱！”两秒过后，西里斯气急败坏地捂住了自己的嘴，“哈利！这不是你该管的事情！”

“我当然该管，毕竟你几乎每天都来我家吃晚餐。”哈利皱着眉看向他，“说实在的，我简直不敢相信，你到现在为止都还没向他求婚。”

“因为我有我的计划！”他下意识地看向自己带来的礼物：一个长条形的，扎着银色缎带的纸盒，“哈利，拜托，我自己能处理这件事，请你——”

黑发少年顺着他的视线看去，了然地点点头：“今天的确很合适。你准备了吗？”

“……当然。”西里斯挫败地从裤兜里掏出一个小盒子，“说真的，我打算等你睡下之后再——”

“很好，把它当做订婚戒吧。”哈利把攥在手心里的戒指再次递了出去，“你可以戴上了。”

 

门前突然传来了钥匙碰撞的声音。西里斯认命地叹了口气，接过那枚钻戒，套在了自己的无名指上。他用眼神示意哈利后退，自己将纸盒飞快地打开，抱着里边的东西往门厅走去。

“哈利？”莱姆斯把拎着的蛋糕放在橱柜上，正在弯腰换鞋，“你在家吗？”

四下寂静：一片昏暗中有人正在靠近。他机敏地回过身来，首先进入视野的，是一大捧鲜艳欲滴的玫瑰。

“晚上好，莱姆斯。”花束后的西里斯笑着拉起他的手，缓缓地跪下左膝，“我有话要对你说。”

“好的。”他惊奇地睁大了眼，脸颊忽然变得滚烫，“这又是什么魔术把戏吗？”

“首先，生日快乐。”他庄重地点了点头，“感谢你邀请我来吃晚餐。但是，对不起，蛋糕可能要先在冰箱呆一阵了。”

哈利在客厅里发出一声闷笑；西里斯假装没有听见。

“为什么？你们都不饿吗？”莱姆斯看了看挂钟，指针正牢牢地停在“8”的位置上，“我以为——”

他把他们交握的手翻了一下，让自己手背朝上：“感谢你的教子，我欠他很大一个人情。”

莱姆斯顿住了：对于接下来会发生什么，他只有一种模糊的预感。

“莱姆斯，”西里斯努力让自己听起来更镇定，更冷静，他专注地看着那双金棕色的眼睛，生怕错过任何一丝情绪，“你愿意成为我的伴侣吗？”

莱姆斯用剩下的那只手捂住了自己的眼睛，半晌之后，低低地笑了起来：

“当时就应该等哈利开始谈恋爱后再把戒指给他，”他一把拉起小天狼星，吻了吻对方的嘴角，“还好你已知道他能有多棘手。”

哈利发出一声抗议，然而被两人无视了；他们在门厅里接了一个很长很长的吻，直至月亮爬升，越过窗棂，将二人温柔地笼罩在一片银辉之中。

 

 

End

 

A day in the life: credit to The Beatles


End file.
